The present invention relates to cosmetic composition, and more particularly to such compositions containing vitamin D compounds.
Skin problems range between severe skin disorders such as dermatitis, eczema, psoriasis, solar keratosis and the like, and less severe skin conditions such as wrinkles, lack of dermal hydration i.e. dry skin, lack of adequate skin firmness i.e. skin slackness, insufficient sebum secretion and the like. The former skin disorders have typically been treated with compositions termed "dermatological" whereas the latter skin conditions have typically been treated with compositions termed "cosmetic" since the primary functions of such compositions are to preserve, condition or protect the skin.
In the past, treatment of various skin disorders and skin conditions has been largely based on non-specific-drugs. For example, dermatitis has been commonly treated with corticosteroids. Such compounds may provide symptomatic relief for some patients. However, steroids are known to produce numerous local and systemic side effects, and their long term use is not recommended.
Holick et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,643 discloses a method of treating psoriasis by administering to a patient a vitamin D compound capable of differentiating cultured tumor cells. Examples of such compounds are vitamins D.sub.2 or D.sub.3 or derivatives of vitamins D.sub.2 or D.sub.3.
Dikstein et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,978 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,107 disclose cosmetic and dermatological compositions containing 1 alpha-hydroxycholecalciferol or 1 alpha, 25-dihydroxycholecalciferol. These compositions are disclosed for use in the topical treatment of skin disorders and skin conditions such as dermatitis, psoriasis, eczema, solar keratosis, wrinkles, dry skin and skin slackness.
Japanese published patent application No. 62/169711 entitled "A Skin Cosmetic Material" discloses a skin cosmetic composition containing vitamin D.sub.3 or vitamin D.sub.3 derivatives. The vitamin D.sub.3 derivatives disclosed include 25-hydroxycholecalciferol, 1 alpha-hydroxy-cholecalciferol, 5,6-trans-25-hydroxycholecalciferol, 1 alpha-25-dihydroxycholecalciferol and dihydrotachysterol.
Finally, DeLuca et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,198 discloses the structure of the secosterol compounds of interest in the present compositions. However, the patent is directed toward a method for inducing the differentiation of malignant cells utilizing secosterol compounds, and in particular to the treatment of leukemoid diseases with such compounds. The patent does not teach or suggest any cosmetic uses for the secosterol compounds disclosed therein.